


Ликорис

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: ЛикорисАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Канон: сказка «Аленький цветочек»Размер: миди, 6224 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Олег Нефёдов, Трофим Вихорев, его дочери, арабские разбойники, киприоты-вертолётчикиКатегория: джен, бромансЖанр: сказка, драма, юморРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: честной купец Трофим Вихорев возит себе по Средиземному морю грузы на шаланде «Таврида», пока не попадает на диковинный островПримечание: время действия — десятые годы; ретеллинг сказки «Аленький цветочек»Предупреждение: стёб, обсценная лексика; стилизация а-ля «старик Ромуальдыч»; упоминание насилия; написано по летней заявке с ИнсайдаДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Ликорис"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Ликорис

Честной купец Трофим Вихорев к своим сорока трём годам избороздил чуть ли не всё Средиземное море вдоль его ближневосточного побережья — на старой шаланде, полной не кефали, но самой разнообразной байды — от петард до подсолнуховых кубанских семечек под названием «Кукусики». Сию круизную деятельность по прогуливанию «Кукусиков» подсуропил Трофиму друг детства Сёма Мильштейн, вложившийся в бизнес на паях и оформивший для этого все нужные документы. Владельцем шаланды под гордым именем «Таврида» был тоже он, ну а Трофим — и купцом, и кэпом, и прочим сам-себе-режиссёром.   
  
На ближневосточном побережье Средиземного моря наконец-то воцарилось благословенное затишье, не бомбили и не пуляли, и этим затишьем Трофим с Сёмой пользовались на всю катушку. Пока опять не начался аминь, и какая-нибудь одна маленькая, но гордая и богобоязненная страна не залупилась на другую, столь же маленькую, гордую и богобоязненную. Хотя Сёма всегда считал и Трофиму говорил, когда они встречались за чаркой водки, что это, мол, англичанка тут гадит. По Ильфу и Петрову.  
  
Но пока англичанка не гадила, и доход от торговых операций исправно капал на банковские счета обоих предпринимателей, что Трофима несказанно радовало. Ибо в родном Хабаровске у него остались три дочери-красавицы, которых надобно было кормить-поить, обувать-одевать, пока те замуж не выскочили, а таковая пора уж и недалече была. Младшая, Настёна, только что в универ поступила, средняя Илона — на третий курс перешла, ну а старшая Светлана и вовсе заканчивала мед. Деньги требовались не только на прожитьё и цацки, но и на учёбу. А жена Трофима Люба, мать его дочек-красавиц, три года тому назад померла, по каковой причине Трофим сильно тужил и даже отчалил с Дальнего Востока на Ближний по Сёминому предложению, чтобы развеяться.  
  
В общем, дела у них шли ни шатко ни валко, когда аминь-таки случился. Причём не глобальный в странах богобоязненных да гордых, а вполне конкретный — с бедной Сёминой шаландой «Таврида». Так уж звёзды неудачно встали, что Трофим в одночасье остался на ней без экипажа. Его верный старпом, он же механик Али с приступом аппендицита зазвенел в портовую больничку Сфакса, а матрос и грузчик, которого по причине невыговариваемости имени Трофим кликал просто Аладдином, загулял и в том же порту попал в тюрягу на три месяца за порчу нечаянно разбитой им магазинной витрины. Трофим, когда всё это стряслось, только плюнул, крякнул, почесал в затылке и быстренько навербовал временный экипаж. До возвращения к рулю Али и Аладдина, само собой.  
  
Новый экипаж состоял из двух таких же смуглых быстроглазых и белозубых арабов, которые на поверку оказались просто-напросто разбойниками. В глухую полночь они выволокли заспанного и ничего не понимавшего Трофима из его капитанской каюты (закутка на полуюте то бишь), швырнули через борт на оранжевый спасательный плотик, злорадно похохотали, свешиваясь с планшира и слушая его яростные матюки, а потом развернули шаланду с грузом «Кукусиков» и были таковы.  
  
Вот так честной купец Трофим Вихорев и встретил рассвет — болтаясь, подобно цветку в проруби, по волнам, которые, к счастью, в Средиземном море были очень тёплыми. Он уныло размышлял о своём непоправимом косяке — ищи-свищи теперь «Тавриду»! — и отчаянно надеялся на появление какого-нибудь судна. В комплектацию плотика входил фонарик, и Трофим раз за разом его включал, но луч выхватывал из темноты только угольно-чёрные валы, величаво перекатывавшиеся под пластиковым днищем. Тогда он с тоской фонарик выключал, предоставляя право светить выныривавшей из-за туч луне.  
  
Что вокруг творится что-то шибко неладное, Трофим сообразил, когда встающее из-за горизонта солнце окрасило волны в мечтательно-розовый цвет. Никакие суда и не думали проплывать мимо, никаких берегов на горизонте тоже не маячило. И то, и другое было странным, учитывая количество людей, судов и островов в этом благословенном уголке планеты. Только валы волн от горизонта до горизонта и холодина такая, словно Трофим очутился где-то посреди Тихого океана. На Тихоокеанском флоте он служил по молодости, а потом много лет ходил судовым механиком на рыболовецком траулере «Виталий Баневур».  
  
Да, бескрайняя водная пустыня, посреди которой он сейчас обретался, уже не походила на приветливые средиземноморские волны. Грозные тучи встали прямо над его головой, заслоняя солнце, и ветер — зюйд-зюйд-вест, заметно усилился, завыл, принеся с собой новый порыв леденящего холода. Трофима пробила дрожь — не от холода, а от отчаяния, когда он взглянул на эти тучи. Быть шторму! Выдюжит ли плот?  
  
Он в очередной раз помянул недобрым и громким словом разбойников-арабов, перекрестился, торопливо влез в спасжилет, тоже входивший в состав инвентаря его плотика, и приготовился к худшему. Хотя в спасжилете стало куда теплее, что да, то да. Давно надо было его надеть.  
  
Но худшее наступило. Зюйд-зюйд-вест заревел, как разбуженный хищный зверь, и безжалостно погнал плотик вперёд. В темноту. В пустоту. В чёрную бездну. В какой-то сраный Бермудский треугольник.  
  
Трофим судорожно цеплялся за бортовые скобы, а в голове у него всё время вертелось: «Когда минуты роковые настают, е-е… и волны чёрные до неба достают, е-е…» — всё было в точности по этой песне Расторгуева, которого Трофим любил, и все говорили, в том числе и дочки, что он даже на него похож. Никогда ещё между ним и смертью не было такой утлой преграды. Его вертело и крутило вместе с плотиком, за который он истово цеплялся, едва не срывая ногти. Он захлёбывался солёной водой и даже уже почти что дышал ею, когда ветер внезапно утих.  
  
Очередная волна мягко подхватила плотик и вынесла его вместе с полуослепшим и полуоглохшим от грохота бури Трофимом на песчаный берег.  
  
Берег… Берег!  
  
Трофим кое-как разжал одеревеневшие руки и на карачках вылез из плотика, похожего теперь на беспомощную полудохлую медузу. Он и сам чуть было не уподобился такой медузе, но…  
  
Он сплюнул на песок горькую слюну, распрямился, сбросил липнущий к телу оранжевый спасжилет и побрёл прочь от линии прибоя, загорланив:  
  
— Мы повторяем, как все люди на Руси, е-е, помилуй, господи, нас грешных и спаси, е-е!  
  
В груди его бурлила отчаянная радость. Жив! Ему никак нельзя было помирать: ведь как же дочек одних-то оставить?  
  
Он шёл по белому рыхлому песку, увязая в нём босыми ногами: пираты-суки сдёрнули его с койки как был — босиком и в шортах. Да ладно, чего уж, спасибо, не убили.  
  
Трофим спохватился, остановился, задрал голову к слепящему синевой небу и горячо выдохнул:  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
А после продолжил путь — к шелестящим над песчаной кромкой обрыва длиннолистым кустам, к шумящему позади них лесу. Он напряжённо гадал, куда его вынесла нелёгкая, есть ли здесь живая человечья душа… но гадай-не гадай, предстояло просто самому в этом разобраться. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Едва заметная тропинка, по которой он пробирался от берега, попала под сень раскидистых деревьев, каких на побережье Средиземноморья ему ещё видеть не доводилось: вязы, дубы и даже корявые лиственницы, их Трофим вдосталь нагляделся за годы своего дальневосточного детства.  
  
Он бы подумал, что спит и видит некий смурной и странный сон, но сучки и хвоя, щедро насыпавшиеся ему под босые ноги, нещадно их кололи.  
  
Непролазная же чащоба, вдруг окружившая его, всё более темнела: так темнеет ликом разгневанный человек, так заслоняет солнце грозовая низкая туча. И, оглядываясь назад, Трофим с дрогнувшим сердцем понимал, что вернуться обратно к песчаному побережью, к морской синеве он, пожалуй, уже не сможет.  
  
Выходит, его роковые минуты, его грозные чудеса ещё не закончились.  
  
И тут среди переплетения тёмных колючих ветвей вроде как свет блеснул. Мелькнул и пропал огонёк! Трофим заспешил, скользя по хвое, спотыкаясь и матюкаясь, обдирая ноги-руки о ветки, которые будто бы помешать ему пытались, остановить, задержать. Но куда там! Проламываясь сквозь чащу, как лось, Трофим вылетел туда, где ему огонёк примерещился, да так и застыл, будто громом поражённый. Внизу, под обрывом, не один огонёк, а целое зарево раскинулось, светя радостно и призывно!  
  
Не помня себя, птицей полетел Трофим вниз с обрыва, пренебрегая болью в ободранных ступнях, да и тем, что мог тут запросто шею себе свернуть. Но не свернул. И не заметил даже, как хвоя и сучья под его ногами враз мягкой, как шёлк, травой обернулись, газоном выстелились. И понял он, что зарево, к которому он приблизился, — россыпь огней на башнях, башенках и пристройках огромного замка, раскинувшегося в этом уединённом месте.  
  
Вилла какого-то богатея? Похоже было как раз на это. Но как же хозяин добирается до цивилизации? Вертолётом? А может, ему той цивилизации совсем не надобно?  
  
Размышляя об этом, Трофим зачарованно брёл вниз по тропинке, не спуская глаз с волшебного замка, благо что тропинка оказалась вымощена каменными плитами, приятно холодившими его исколотые ступни.  
  
Ворота перед ним встали — тоже каменные, огроменные, ровно Триумфальная арка, плющом и диким виноградом оплетённые. И — ни охраны тебе, ни красных глазков видеокамер, ни лая псов сторожевых.   
  
И людского гомону тоже вовсе не слышно было. Ни единого слова живого. Вот только музыка играла — Трофим прислушался — тихая-тихая, но приятная. Почему-то ему на ум пришёл Вивальди. Средняя дочка, Илонка, обучаясь в музыкалке, на экзамене его играла. Трофим единственный раз тогда на экзамен пришёл, вернувшись с вахты на траулере, и сидел чинно в актовом зале, при полном параде, Илонкой гордясь.  
  
Вспомнив это, он вздохнул и решительно двинулся к воротам.  
  
За ними чудеса продолжались. Трофим сперва услышал плеск воды, а потом, забыв обо всём, бегом припустил к взлетающим в небеса разноцветным струям огромного фонтана, бившего в такт летящей словно ниоткуда чудесной музыке. Он ловил воду пригоршнями, подставлял под струи голову и блаженно смеялся. Та пресная вода, что хранилась на плотике, была прогорклой по сравнению с этой, чистой и свежей. Благодатной.  
  
Напившись и слегка придя в себя, он потряс мокрой головой, зачарованно пялясь сквозь струи фонтана на сияющий огнями то ли особняк, то ли замок. Никто не спешил ему навстречу, людских голосов по-прежнему не было слышно, только музыка лилась и лилась с небес, словно вода.  
  
Может, он, Трофим Вихорев, всё-таки умер? Может, арабы, чёртовы сыны, укокошили его прямо в каюте и сбросили за борт тело его бездыханное, после чего он просто попал в рай?  
  
Ну что ж, рай так рай. Вдруг архангел Михаил по доброте своей разрешит ему отсюда за дочками приглядывать.  
  
Трофим тряхнул башкой и решительно двинулся к особняку, оставляя на каменных плитах мокрые следы. Поднялся по мраморным ступеням ведущей к парадной двери лестницы и потянул за ручку — верней, за кольцо в золочёной пасти бронзового льва, крепко сомкнувшего челюсти. Сделав так, он шагнул внутрь и ступил прямо в высокий, как трава, ворс вишнёвого ковра, раскинувшегося на полу просторного холла насколько хватало глаз. Трофим грел озябшие израненные ступни в этом ковре, бредя по нему, как по ласковому летнему лугу, и то и дело натыкаясь ошалевшим взглядом то на обольстительно изогнувшуюся статую греческой нимфы или дриады с кувшином на голом плече, то на диковинную китайскую вазу чуть ли не в свой рост, то на ажурного бронзового павлина — почти как настоящего — вот-вот распустит хвост и заорёт…  
  
Осознав, что так и не видит вокруг, среди всех этих чудес, ни одной живой души, Трофим замер на месте и сам заорал во всю глотку:  
  
— Эй! Люди! Есть кто-нибудь? Эй!  
  
Ответа он не дождался, но чудеса продолжались: прямо из холла он выбрел в столовую, где внутри прозрачных стен будто бы вода струилась, и огоньки разноцветные приветливо вспыхивали. Но он не на них смотрел, а на просторный стол, нежданно-негаданно сервированный на одну персону и источавший такие ароматы, что у него вмиг в животе забурчало и слюнки потекли.  
  
Почти робко приблизился Трофим к столу, поднял крышку огромной супницы — а оттуда душистый пар повалил. Борщ! Настоящий русский борщ, которого он со времён отъезда не пробовал! С лаврушечкой, чесночком, укропом, ярко-свекольный, огненный! Мысленно перекрестившись, Трофим проворно плюхнулся на обитый бархатом стул, ложку схватил золочёную… глядь, а рядом с ним соусник со сметаной стоит и корзинка с ломтями хлеба ржаного.  
  
Ещё дважды подлил он себе борща и потянулся к другой посудине — а там картошка тушёная! Урчащий его желудок наполнился приятной тяжестью — значит, не морок это всё, решил Трофим и вытер рот салфеткой, вспомнив вдруг, что сам-то сидит тут в одних драных шортах и с волос его на крахмальную скатерть капает вода.  
  
Вздохнул он, вылез из-за стола и низко поклонился, сам не зная, кому. Да ещё и ляпнул:  
  
— Спасибо тебе, хозяин неведомый, за хлеб, за соль.  
  
Ответа он опять так и не дождался, но про себя решил, что если за ним всё-таки наблюдают через скрытые видеокамеры, то вежливость не помешает. И вообще не помешает.  
  
Покончив с едой, почуял он вдруг, что так осоловел, будто принял на грудь ещё и чарку водки, которую, пока ел, от себя отодвинул. Хотелось ему быть в здравом уме и трезвой памяти в этом странном месте, куда судьба либо ангелы-хранители его направили.  
  
Насчёт ангелов-хранителей, впрочем, он не шибко обольщался. Будет только то, что суждено, да и точка. Когда жена его, Люба, тяжко болела, он в церкви и за здравие молил, и свечки ставил, ну и что проку. Значит, судьба.  
  
Подумав так, Трофим снова потряс головой и мягкой поступью двинулся вглубь диковинного дома, пока ласковая убаюкивающая музыка всё играла, не переставая. Но он вперёд упорно брёл, осенённый некоей мыслью, не обращая внимания на соблазнительно мягкие диванчики с горами подушек, расставленные вдоль стен то там, то сям. Сон враз выветрился у него из головы.  
  
Изредка взглядывая вверх, на лепнину потолков, он по-прежнему не замечал зрачков видеокамер, но чуял, знал — они должны тут быть. И что смотрит кто-то на него изучающим взором, тоже чуял. Всей своей напрягшейся голой спиной. Не зло смотрит, а с любопытством и как-то насмешливо.   
  
Хотя что тут смешного? Ну бредёт среди чудес волшебных почти голый здоровенный мужик, босой и в трусах, озирается, ровно зверь. Небритый мужик, помятый, ободранный… и нихуя не понимающий, между прочим. Но начинающий складывать два и два.  
  
И вот в неприметном закутке под одной из мраморных лестниц первого этажа Трофим наконец нашёл то, что искал. Он слегка пригнулся, входя под низкий свод. Но комната, обнаружившаяся за дверью, оказалась как раз просторной, с высоким потолком. Хотя жарко тут было, жарче, чем в остальном доме. Потому что она была наполнена компьютерами.  
  
Мерно, очень тихо гудели вентиляторы системных блоков, а на стоявших полукругом огромных мониторах был виден весь этот причудливый дом, как на ладони — комната за комнатой, коридор за коридором, лестница за лестницей, самые отдалённые его углы и наружные крылечки.  
  
Серверная это была и наблюдательный пункт, вот что. Но где же сам наблюдатель?  
  
— Быть сему месту пусту, — машинально пробормотал Трофим, напряжённо озираясь. Он продолжал ощущать между лопатками сторонний насмешливый и любопытный взгляд, будто бы по спине его гуляла алая точка лазерного прицела.  
  
И вдруг… громовой хохот раздался ниоткуда и отовсюду. Усиленный динамиками, он загрохотал у невольно подскочившего Трофима даже не в ушах, а будто внутри самой головы. Издевательский, низкий, скрежещущий, он бил по нервам, заставлял терять самообладание.  
  
Трофим стиснул кулаки, выжидая, когда закончится этот припадок чужого неуместного веселья.   
  
— Покажись, — процедил он, обводя комнату тяжёлым, исподлобья, взглядом, когда громовой смех над головою наконец-то утих. — Давай, выйди на свет Божий… хозяин радушный, чего прячешься?  
  
Забытое, полустёртое за годы и годы воспоминание вдруг шевельнулось в памяти: Люба читает девчонкам, которые тогда были мал мала меньше, а Настёна так и вовсе несмышлёныш, книгу читает — какую-то сказку, почти с теми же словами, кои он только что выговорил. Мелькнула мысль и пропала тут же.  
  
— Донт андестенд, — изрёк с потолка низкий густой голос, совершенно спокойный теперь.  
  
— Не понимаешь? — криво усмехнулся Трофим. — Не гони. Русак ты, я по борщу понял, сроду в этих краях такого никто не сварит. Так покажешься ты мне или нет? Хозяин ты здешний или обслуга? И прячешься зачем?  
  
Не ответил никто Трофиму, лишь глумливый смешок сызнова раздался. А потом на мониторах, со всех сторон на него уставившихся, стали возникать и меняться лица. Знакомые Трофиму, родные, любимые. Жена его ненаглядная Люба. Мама и отец, давно умершие. И дочки его, Настёна, Илона да Светлана. И малые совсем, ещё такие, какими в детсаду их фотографировали, в платьях старинных, в пол, в кокошниках, будто боярышни. И постарше — уже в школе, на выпускном, смеющиеся, яркие, ровно бабочки, одна другой краше.  
  
— Ну-ка, брось это, — процедил Трофим сквозь зубы, гневным румянцем залившись. Самое ему дорогое хозяин неведомого дома на потеху себе вытащил. Откуда он взял эти кадры, Трофим не спрашивал, много разных снимков по сети гуляет. Значит, засекли его дознаватели неведомые много раньше, чем он в ворота этого диковинного замка вошёл и за гостеприимный стол уселся. Засекли, отследили, всё про него вызнали. Про него и про семью его далёкую.  
  
Но хозяин радушный и не думал униматься. Теперь кадры на мониторах пошли такие, что Трофима холодом обожгло, и он даже зажмурился на миг. Девчонки его на косе за городом — в купальниках крохотных. А вот его Илонку по-хозяйски хмырь какой-то обнимает. А вот Настёна, меньшая, сама взасос целует громилу в кожаной куртке, на багажник его байка усевшись. Ногами стройными, оголёнными до самого срама, того обвивает, ровно плющ.  
  
— Прекрати, говорю! — взревел Трофим незнамо кому и отчаянно огляделся по сторонам, чуя, как красная яростная пелена глаза застит. И вместо того, чтобы просто повыдёргивать провода из жоп у чёртовых девайсов, продолжавших услужливо высвечивать ему то, на что он смотреть не желал, схватил он подвернувшийся под ноги маленький столик. И принялся крушить вокруг себя всё, как разъярённый медведь, ослеплённый напавшим на него пчелиным роем, крушит в тайге молодые деревца и сухостой.  
  
Лопались с треском мониторы один за другим, гасли, покорёженные. Трофим застыл, тяжело дыша, и опомнился, только когда на голову и плечи ему хлынули струи пенной жидкости, воняющей резко и остро. Противопожарку хозяин включил, вот что.  
  
Трофим прикрыл лицо локтем, спасаясь от этих вонючих струй, и попятился назад, к выходу. Он уже раскаивался в том, что натворил — разрушил всю систему управления этим чудесным домом, разбил, испортил непоправимо.  
  
Наступила почти полная темнота, в коей уныло мигал единственный уцелевший монитор.  
  
— Так-то ты мне за моё добро отплатил, Трофим Вихорев? — будто в ответ на его мысли прогудел неведомый голос и грозно, и как-то растерянно, а Трофим в ответ задиристо крикнул:  
  
— А нехер было за мной шпионить и мне показывать то, что отцу видеть не надобно! Просил же прекратить добром! Ты тут одичал, видать, совсем, сиднем сидючи. Дурак!  
  
Прозвучало это запальчиво и совсем по-детски.  
  
И голос из стены вдруг ответил точно так же, по-пацанячьи норовисто:  
— Сам такой. Сперва свою «Тавриду» просрал, а теперь тут вон что устроил. Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько времени мне всё налаживать придётся?  
  
Трофим сумрачно покривился, отпихивая ногой искорёженный столик:  
  
— Наладишь, ништо. Бабла вон куры не клюют, по обстановке судя. Кстати, вкус у тебя оставляет желать, дизайн интерьера как в сериалах про просто-Марию, дорохо-бохато.  
  
— Уже и дизайн ему мой не по нраву, — после долгого молчания угрюмо прогудел голос. — Вот спасибо, говорю же, отблагодарил.  
  
— Ну выйди тогда, — предложил изрядно, впрочем, пристыженный Трофим. — Выйди и дай мне в морду. Хочу поглядеть на тебя.  
  
— Перебьёшься, — сурово отрезал голос. — В морду бы с удовольствием вмазал, но нехер баловать. Ступай к своему плоту, надуй его и вали с моего острова подобру-поздорову, пока цел. Ясно?  
  
— Куда уж ясней, — вздохнул Трофим, вываливаясь за дверь разнесённой вдрызг серверной. Света снаружи тоже не было — он, скорее всего, включался автоматически, регулируемый уничтоженными гостем девайсами. — А знаешь что? — Трофим вдруг замер, осенённый внезапно пришедшей в голову мыслью. — Я могу тебе… это… ну, помочь всё тут восстановить. Наладить.  
  
— Ага, когда я куплю новое оборудование, — ответствовал голос ехидно, но как-то устало. — А вместе с оборудованием и спецы прибудут соответствующие. С тебя-то нечего взять, кроме драных подштанников, Трофим Вихорев.  
  
— Хозяин — барин, — хмуро пробормотал тот.   
  
Он тоже вдруг почувствовал такую усталость, что ноги не держали. Хотелось подогнуть колени и медленно завалиться прямо на роскошный ковёр, который сам только что обозвал безвкусным. Но никак не искать в кромешной тьме дорогу к берегу и уж тем более не возиться с никуда не годным плотом, который наверняка уже унесло обратно в море. Но он пересилил себя и гордо пошлёпал к выходу, надеясь не заблудиться в хитросплетениях коридоров. Хотя там уже горело тухловатое аварийное освещение.  
  
— Умный до-ом, — сварливо пробормотал он. — умный-разумный. Такой же, как твой хозяин.  
  
Он ожидал, что голос из-за спины ему непременно что-то едкое съязвит, но тот молчал. Оставшихся возможностей уже не хватало ему, видать. Вот жеж блин горелый.  
  
Выйдя за резную дверь на крыльцо, Трофим всё-таки уселся на мраморную ступеньку в позе роденовского мыслителя, щёку кулаком подперев. Фонтан перед домом перестал успокаивающе журчать, погасли, иссякли разноцветные струи, и оттого ему стало и вовсе тошнёхонько.  
  
Тусклый свет из высоких стрельчатых окон особняка падал на дорожки, по одной из которых пришёл сюда Трофим, на диковинные деревья, присмотревшись к которым, он понял, что это не деревья вовсе, а причудливым образом в виде разных фигур выстриженные растения. То псевдолев, вставший на задние лапы, то замысловато закрученная спираль метров трёх высотою, то полураскрытый гигантский веер. Сплошные навороты, короче. Ничего естественного.  
  
— Дорохо-бохато, — уныло повторил Трофим, поднимаясь на ноги и машинально отряхивая свои драные шорты, хотя скорее бы стоило ступеньку после его рванины почистить.  
  
И вдруг из-за его спины всё-таки раздался голос, только теперь уже не усиленный динамиками, а вполне себе человеческий, негромкий, будто бы обладатель его прямо за дверью и стоял. Тут только Трофим сообразил с досадою, что хозяин небось всё это время в серверной и был, за какой-нибудь перегородкой прятался, а потом гостя непрошеного незаметно догнал.  
  
— Ты это… Вихорев, если желаешь, можешь утра дождаться, пока всё, мной заказанное, на вертолёте сюда доставят, — проворчал он. — С ним и улетишь.  
  
— И докуда же я на этом вертолёте долечу? — с некоторым вызовом поинтересовался Трофим, гадая, не следует ли ему гордо заявить: «Пошёл нафиг» и всё ж таки отправиться к своему утлому плоту, вот только на нём он точно никуда не доплывёт.  
  
— До Никосии, — отрывисто и хмуро бросил хозяин. — Устроит?  
  
— Устроит, — пробубнил Трофим, понятия, впрочем, не имеючи, что его ждёт в столице Кипра. Там у него сроду никаких привязок не было. Отсутствие же денег и документов всю эту хреновую ситуёвину делало втройне хреновой. Пожалуй, в Никосии ему следовало бы отправиться прямиком в русское посольство или уж сразу в тюрягу. А что? Кормить зато будут. Выяснят по своим каналам, кто он такой. И наконец, куда-нибудь депортируют, чтобы даром казённую ячменную кашу не жрал.  
  
Но, как ни странно, именно сейчас Трофима остро снедало любопытство — как же выглядит таинственный хозяин, стоящий прямо за резной дубовой дверью? Хотя это последнее, что должно было его интересовать. Дождался себе утречка, на ступеньках прикорнув или вон в белой ротонде, из-за древесных скульптур виднеющейся, сел в вертолёт, столь любезно ему предложенный, да и убрался восвояси.  
  
— Слушай, дверь открой, — не удержавши зудящего любопытства, всё-таки бухнул Трофим. — Дай хоть разок взглянуть на тебя.  
  
— Незачем, — непреклонно отрезал голос. — Не баба я, чего на меня глазеть. Прощай, Трофим Вихорев. Вертолёт заслышишь, выходи, я лётчикам распоряжение дам. Чао-какао.  
  
Последние слова прозвучали уже как бы издалека, и по этой «какаве» Трофим вдруг понял, что они с хозяином, скорее всего, ровесники. В школьные его годы как раз так и говорили, а ответить полагалось…  
  
— Какао-чао! — гаркнул Трофим, подёргал дверь, — конечно, запертую, — и полез в стрельчатое высокое окно. Покуда вся отлаженная система управления домом снова не заработала.

* * *

  
Створку оконную Трофим отжал так легко, стоя на лепном карнизе, словно бы та была бумажной. И мгновенно, пружинисто, как кот, спрыгнул в холл, откуда только что вышел на крыльцо. Спрыгнул и замер, едва распрямившись.   
  
Как ему и думалось, хозяин дома далеко уйти не успел.  
  
Хотя мог бы. Потому что он вообще не ходил.   
  
Он ездил на инвалидной коляске, какой-то чудовищно навороченной конструкции, похожей на машину будущего, и теперь сидел в ней, уставившись на Трофима, как громом поражённый.  
  
Светлые волосы его стояли ёжиком, светлые же глаза расширились от изумления. Правую скулу пересекал шрам. Одет он был в простую тёмную футболку и такие же джинсы, аккуратно подвёрнутые, потому что ног у него не было, вернее, были культи, обрубки до колен. Всё это Трофим успел охватить ошарашенным взглядом ещё прежде, чем окончательно выпрямился после своего кошачьего прыжка.  
  
— Что ж ты приставучий-то такой, Вихорев, всё тебе надо, — негромко бросил наконец хозяин, криво усмехнувшись. — Впрочем, чья бы корова мычала… А! — он махнул рукой, нажал на какую-то кнопку на пульте, вмонтированном в поручень его волшебного кресла, и быстро покатил прочь по коридору.  
  
Опомнившись, Трофим не вывалился из дома, как следовало бы. Нет, нихрена, он скачками, как олень, кинулся вслед за уже невидимым из-за поворота коридора креслом… и, конечно, чуть не врезался в него.  
  
Олень, как есть олень.  
  
Он ругнулся себе под нос тоскливо и замысловато, то же самое сделал и хозяин, употребив почти такие же выражения. Русский язык, конечно, велик и могуч, особенно русский матерный, но в нём всё же существовали устойчивые словосочетания.  
  
— Отъебись уже! — гаркнул хозяин, прищурившись. Трофим же, зачарованно воззрившись на него, убедился, что они действительно сверстники — на вид мужику было чуть за сорок: виски подёрнуты сединой, заметной даже в светлых волосах, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.  
  
— Не отъебусь, — упрямо пробубнил Трофим, прикидывая, не прячет ли тот где-то в кресле какую-нибудь «беретту» и не шмальнёт ли из неё по надоедливому гостю.   
  
«Беретта» действительно была: в руке хозяина блеснул воронёный ствол, но стрелять из него он не спешил. Будто не замечая этого, Трофим торопливо продолжал:  
  
— Прощения хочу попросить и это… отслужить, чем могу, за совершённое непотребство. Я ж не знал, что ты… ну это… — он запнулся, мучительно подбирая необидные слова.  
  
— Инвалид, — любезно подсказал хозяин, продолжая нехорошо ухмыляться. Трофим с захолонувшим сердцем понял, какой привычной маской была эта ухмылка. — Безногий. Паралимпиец. Человек с весьма ограниченными возможностями. Я тебя услышал, короче, — он одним движением прибрал за пазуху пистолет, и Трофим невольно перевёл дух. — Прости меня, как я тебя прощаю, устроим тут Прощёное воскресенье и разойдёмся с миром. Проваливай.  
  
— Я вообще не вкурю, какого ты тут рожна один торчишь, — честно сказал Трофим, и не думая проваливать, а, наоборот, бухнувшись на пол рядом с креслом. — Кто угодно может про тебя прознать. То есть про то, что ты тут один и в сокровищах несметных типа сидишь, — он поскрёб щёку. — Маленький отряд высадится и завалит тебя как пить дать. И пукалка эта твоя не поможет.  
  
— Маленький отряд, — проворчал хозяин, поглядывая на него, теперь их глаза были вровень, — и береговой линии не одолеет. Тут лучшая в мире система наблюдения стоит, Вихорев. Моя система. Эскадрилья примчится по щелчку, — он действительно щёлкнул смуглыми пальцами. — А ты… ты мне стал просто интересен — и ещё интереснее после того, как я твоё досье за полчаса поднял. Не обессудь. Всё — от соцсетей до медицинской карты из районной поликлиники.  
  
— А ты вообще кто? Хакер, что ли? — выпалил Трофим. Такое нарушение конфиденциальности его мало взволновало. — И почему всё-таки один тут живёшь? Тяжело же.  
  
Хозяин вздохнул с досадою:  
  
— А тебе-то что за печаль? Ну, Олег я, Олег Нефёдов, — он кашлянул и в замешательстве уставился на протянутую Трофимом ладонь, а потом всё же неловко и быстро её пожал. — Я тут уже семь лет и… и не нужен мне никто, — пробормотал он скороговоркой. Трофим видел, что ему хочется отвернуться от пытливого взгляда непрошеного гостя, и он сдерживается только усилием воли. — Хозяйство вот это моё, которое ты временно порушил, — он махнул рукой по направлению к разгромленной серверной, — само себя и меня обслуживает, а я все эти технологии разрабатываю и продаю, отсюда и богатства, как ты выразился, несметные… из сериала «Просто Мария». Дорохо-бохато, — передразнил он, но Трофим мимо ушей дразнилку пропустил, не это важно было.  
  
— Хозяйство, говоришь? Роботы, что ли? — он дождался кивка Олега и взахлёб продолжал: — Ну, стирают-моют-убирают… а готовит-то кто?  
  
— Так я ж… — повёл тот плечом. — Люблю это дело, и все приспособы у меня для того есть.  
  
— А как… — начал было Трофим, но хозяин его перебил:  
  
— Ежели ты про стол, для тебя накрытый, так то, считай, автоматизированная скатерть-самобранка с подъёмником из кухни, внутрь вмонтированным, — глаза его азартно заблестели, видать, понравилось разговаривать в кои веки с живым-то человеком. Объяснять всё. Беседовать чинно.  
  
— А сад? — не отставал Трофим, от всей души восхищённый изобретательностью и упорством этого Олега Нефёдова. — Клумбы твои, газон, тропинки, деревья вот это странные, — он покрутил пальцами в воздухе, изображая спираль.  
  
— Это садовые скульптуры, — снисходительно обронил хозяин. — Такие вот геометрически выверенные формы автоматам гораздо легче поддерживать в порядке, нежели человеку-садовнику. Задать определённые параметры для стрижки и обработки, и всё.  
  
— Но они ведь как неживые все, — вырвалось у Трофима, и он осёкся.  
  
— А я живой? — бесцветным голосом осведомился Олег и на миг сжал губы. — Ладно, гость дорогой-незваный. Пошли в сад, что-то покажу.   
  
Только сейчас Трофим заметил, что к крыльцу, оказывается, сбоку пандус был пристроен. Да уж, настоящий он Следопыт, чего там, просто Соколиный Глаз. Калеку обнесчастил. В очередной раз осознав это, он опять закручинился, и Олег с преувеличенной бодростью на него покосился со словами:  
  
— Я тебе вообще-то «спасибо» должен сказать за то, что ты этакую аварийную ситуацию мне тут создал. Из любой поебени человек урок извлекает. Значит, мне второй центр управления нужен, чтобы функции поровну разделить, в одном узле не сосредотачивая.  
  
Трофим лишь расстроенно кашлянул — что ему ещё оставалось-то? — и зашагал вслед за уверенно покатившей по мощёной дорожке коляской.  
  
А подъехала коляска, вильнув несколько раз между деревьями, в какой-то клумбе почти неприметной. Но цветок на этой клумбе, едва освещённый тускловато мерцающими фонарями, рос такой чудесный, что Трофим даже ахнул. Подобного он сроду не видал.  
  
На высоком, совершенно без листьев, стебле гордо держал головку цветок, раскинувший в стороны ярко-алые узкие лепестки и такие же алые длинные тычинки. Был он похож то ли на застывшую в своём одиноком полёте комету, то ли на бенгальский огонь, разбрызгивающий во все стороны яркие искры.  
  
— О… — только и сорвалось у Трофима с губ.  
  
— Ликорис это, — ровным голосом пояснил хозяин. — Единственный он здесь, за каким я сам ухаживаю. Живой. Хотя и называют его цветком мёртвых. В память о моих погибших друзьях посажен.   
  
Друзьях погибших?  
  
— Ты что, в Чечне воевал? — выпалил Трофим. Теперь он смотрел уже не на диковинный цветок, а на Олега. Лицо у того было совершенно бесстрастным. Каменным. Он не спускал глаз с цветка.   
  
— Не совсем, — вымолвил он, неохотно разлепив губы. — Но рядом. И не война вроде как бы, а контртеррористическая операция. Но всё наше подразделение там полегло. Кроме меня. Я вот, — он хлопнул себя по бедру, — только ходули потерял. Ништяк.  
  
Мальчишеское это словечко, сорвавшееся у него, было преисполнено такой тоски, что у Трофима снова сжалось сердце.  
  
— Послушай, — осторожно проговорил он, — ну вот ты тут как в монастыре каком заперся… ладно, ладно, — он вскинул руку, заметив, что Олег собирается возразить, — в замке волшебном, как в склепе, итиху мать, себя похоронил, но так же нельзя!  
  
— Кто сказал? — губы Олега опять раздвинулись в уже знакомой горькой усмешке. — Я вполне себе счастлив и самодостаточен. И мне никто не нужен. Думаешь, я не мог бы себе любые чудо-протезы соорудить, чтобы в мир Божий вернуться на своих двоих? Но только и мир этот не нужен мне. Гори он огнём.  
  
Теперь он поднял руку, обрывая готовые высыпаться Трофимовы возражения. Развернул свою коляску так аккуратно, чтобы не задеть клумбу с ликорисом, и направился по дорожке обратно к особняку.  
  
— Счастлив-то счастлив, — беспомощно пробурчал, догоняя его, Трофим, который, впрочем, ни на йоту не верил в это, — но скучно без живых людей-то, с одними роботами.  
  
Олег только тряхнул головой и ничего на этакий невнятный аргумент не ответил, а, поднявшись по пандусу на крыльцо, скупо обронил, чуть повернувшись к уныло примолкшему гостю:  
  
— На диване в холле ночуй, а как вертолёт услышишь, выходи. Они только оборудование выгрузят и тебя заберут. И скажут, куда и к кому в Никосии обратиться, чтобы тебя тупо не замели на несколько лет, а домой вернули. Или куда тебе там надобно. К Сёме твоему.  
  
Он перекатил свою коляску через порог и больше уже к Трофиму не оборачивался, а тот просто не посмел ни слова в ответ вякнуть. Какое он право имел к человеку в душу лезть? Да никакого.

* * *

  
Ясным солнечным утром Трофим покинул остров на вертолёте, украшенном медным щитом с белым голубем и зелёными ветвями на нём. Весёлые лётчики-киприоты, заметив, как жадно он пялится в иллюминатор, любезно снизились почти до макушек деревьев и облетели остров по периметру. Трофим ещё раз при свете дня увидел причудливые башенки прекрасного замка, диковинные садовые скульптуры и, кажется, даже полянку с алым, как кровь, ликорисом, цветком мёртвых. Но, конечно же, последнее ему именно показалось.  
  
Хозяин замка провожать Трофима не вышел, да тот и не ждал, хотя в сердце больно кольнуло сожалением. Но Олег, наверное, тотчас переключился на работу с прибывшими спецами, доставившими ему новое оборудование взамен Трофимом порушенного. Вот только как эти спецы будут обратно возвращаться — опять вертолёт вызывать? Не налетаешься так-то. Хотя у Олега денег куры не клевали, мог тот себе и такое позволить — гонять вертушку туда-сюда.  
  
Когда наконец по каналам нефёдовским Трофим с Кипра выбрался и Сёмины объятия попал, повинившись в своём раздолбайстве, оказалось, что Сёма бедную «Тавриду» тем временем ухитрился вернуть. Борзые не в меру разбойники-арабы с неё просто сдриснули, бросив в сирийском порту и спиздив груз. А тем временем и Али с Аладдином вернулись на борт. Так что Трофим вполне мог принимать командование шаландой. Однако он у Сёмки выпросился домой в Хабаровск на недельку слетать, с Ближнего Востока на Дальний. Уж больно тоска его взяла по дочкам, так увидеть захотелось.  
  
В Хабаровске вовсю зима ложилась, предснежье ноябрьское, когда Трофим туда прилетел. С серого неба срывались колкие снежинки. Прямо из аэропорта — домой, на Слободскую, к столу накрытому он пожаловал. Девчонки-то к отцовому приезду знатно подсуетились, соскучились тоже страсть как, ну и само собой, показать хотели, какие они хозяюшки знатные. Заливного наготовили, голубцов, даже утку запекли. А трещали-то, трещали, ровно сороки! Подарки им свои немудрящие — всякие там соли Мёртвого моря, бусы и подвески арабские до фрукты экзотические — Трофим вручил, чарку водки накатил, угощения разные распробовал, да и сидел, трескотню их слушая. Любовался да умилялся.  
  
А потом и сам принялся рассказывать, чего с ним на Средиземном море приключилось. Про арабов-засранцев, про схищенные ими «Кукусики», про своё путешествие на утлом плоту (очень коротко) и, самое главное, про замок волшебный на затерянном острове и про его одинокого хозяина.  
  
Про свой погром в хозяйской серверной только сказывать не решился, потому как если говорить об этом, так надо было пояснять, из-за чего весь сыр-бор загорелся, а смущать девчонок ему не хотелось.  
  
— Слушай, пап! — воскликнула вдруг Настюха, меньшая, когда Трофим до цветка — ликориса диковинного в рассказе своём добрался. — Ты сам-то понимаешь, о чём говоришь? Ведь это же сказка! «Аленький цветочек»!  
  
Переглянулись девчонки озадаченно, да и прыснули.  
  
— Точно! — сквозь смех подтвердила старшая, Светланка. — Смотри — купец богатый отправился по делам торговым, тут его караван разбойники захватили, а сам он попал в какой-то лес непролазный, где ходил-бродил, пока не вышел к волшебному дворцу. А хозяин дворца был чудищем безобразным, от всех прячущимся…  
  
— Олег не безобразный, — запротестовал почему-то Трофим. — Он… несчастный.  
  
— И был у него любимый цветочек аленький! — продолжала, не слушая, Светланка и заботливо положила отцу в тарелку ещё заливного. — Только ты тот цветок не сорвал, а значит, и Настёне ехать к твоему Олегу не придётся!  
  
Трофим жахнул ещё одну чарку беленькой и закусил красненькой, то есть осенней, свежего посола икрой. Но на душе у него вдруг стало смурно. Он только не хотел, чтобы это заметили девчонки, которые в честь вернувшегося из дальних странствий отца целый концерт учудили. Принялись петь под караоке все его любимые песни, и про минуты роковые тоже. Трофим вдруг так ясно вспомнил чахлый плотик, черно-сизые громады катящихся под ним валов, что даже вздрогнул.  
  
Заснуть в эту ночь в собственной комнате он тоже не смог, хотя в общем-то уговорил почти две трети бутылки «Столичной». Ворочался-ворочался с боку на бок на просторном своём диване, вздыхал, вставал, выходил на балкон, чтобы посмотреть на раскинувшиеся внизу сияющие огни большого города, на мигавшую синим огромную вывеску «Энергосбыт». И сожалел, что нигде у него пачка сигарет с зажигалкой не заначена, курить-то он уже несколько лет как бросил.  
  
Наконец Трофим включил свой ноут и принялся гуглить ту сказку, про которую ему дочки толковали. Которую им Люба на ночь читала, а он тогда краем уха услышал.  
  
И нагуглил.  
  
«В некиим[1] царстве, в некиим государстве жил-был богатый купец, именитый человек…»  
  
«Бродит он по тому лесу дремучему, непроездному, непроходному, и что дальше идет, то дорога лучше становится, словно деревья перед ним расступаются, а часты кусты раздвигаются... Вот идет он, почитай, до полуночи, и стал видеть впереди будто зарево…»  
  
«Выходит он под конец на поляну широкую и посередь той поляны широкой стоит дом не дом чертог не чертог, а дворец королевский или царский весь в огне, в серебре и золоте и в каменьях самоцветных, весь горит и светит…»  
  
«Дивуется честной купец такому чуду чудному и такому диву дивному, и ходит он по палатам изукрашенным да любуется…»  
  
Так вот, передыхая изредка, Трофим добрался почти до конца сказки.  
  
«Дрогнуло сердечко у купецкой дочери, красавицы писаной, почуяла она нешто недоброе; обежала она палаты высокие и сады зеленые, звала зычным голосом своего хозяина доброго — нет нигде ни ответа, ни привета и никакого гласа послушания.. Побежала она на пригорок муравчатый, где рос, красовался ее любимый цветочек аленький, и видит она, что лесной зверь, чудо морское, лежит на пригорке, обхватив аленький цветочек своими лапами безобразными. И показалось ей, что заснул он, ее дожидаючись, и спит теперь крепким сном.  
  
Начала его будить потихоньку дочь купецкая, красавица писаная, — он не слышит; принялась будить покрепче, схватила его за лапу мохнатую — и видит, что зверь лесной, чудо морское, бездыханен, мертв лежит…  
  
Помутилися ее очи ясные, подкосилися ноги резвые, пала она на колени, обняла руками белыми голову своего господина доброго, голову безобразную и противную, и завопила истошным голосом:  
  
— Ты встань, пробудись, мой сердечный друг, я люблю тебя, как жениха желанного!..»  
  
Тут-то Трофима Вихорева и зацепило так, что не смог он сдержаться и заплакал. Тяжёлыми, горючими, мужицкими слезами, сам тому ужасаясь, а более всего боясь, что дочки услышат. Он и сам не знал, кого оплакивает: то ли зверя лесного, не дождавшегося своей любви, то ли свою безвременно покинувшую их жену Любашу, то ли Олега Нефёдова, отрешившегося от мира среди бесчувственных роботов, то ли себя самого, столько лет пытающегося избыть своё неизбывное горькое горе.  
  
Наконец он утёр мокрые щёки, сморкнулся в какую-то тряпицу и сел писать Сёмке в аську. В Израиле-то белый день всё ещё стоял, ну.  
  
А писал он о том, что, пожалуй, по возвращении на Средиземное море прежде всего отправится на шаланде «Таврида» к тому одинокому острову, координаты которого он у вертолётчиков выспросил. Пристань там точно была, он тогда сверху её углядел. Олег Нефёдов из какой-нибудь базуки точно стрелять по нему не будет, если он там пришвартуется. И тогда Трофим непременно его уговорит пойти вдоль всего побережья на «Тавриде», чтобы вновь на мир Божий посмотреть. И ещё уговорит протезы себе самые наилучшие разработать, чтобы сызнова на ноги встать, и заодно всем помочь, у кого такое же горе-беда. А таковых калек на Ближнем Востоке после десятков лет войн беспрерывных было видимо-невидимо. Даже детей малых. Трофим нисколько не сомневался, что не ради себя, но ради них Олег Нефёдов за такое дело возьмётся.  
  
«Что ж ты приставучий-то такой, Вихорев, всё тебе надо», — вспомнил Трофим и улыбнулся.  
  
А цветочек аленький пускай спокойно себе на пригорке растёт.


End file.
